The approaches described in this background section are not necessarily prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computer programs implementing productivity applications are ubiquitous. Examples of productivity applications include word processing applications, email clients, spreadsheet applications, issue tracking software, calendar or scheduling applications, messaging applications, audio/video conferencing applications, and many others. Calendar applications or calendar functionality have become essential to the running of a modern business. Employees need to be able to schedule events, such as a meeting, with other employees, outside vendors, and other collaborators. Although much advancement has been made in other areas of productivity applications, calendar applications that improve the efficiency of scheduled meetings have seen only limited development.
For example, the calendar items themselves are simple and relatively static. Once a calendar item is created for an event, the item remains more or less static aside from RSVP information, despite the availability of digital data items, such as presented or shared documents, that relate to the scheduled meeting or event. A particular problem to be solved in the present invention is the inefficiency involved in a user searching for documents, messages, videos, recordings, or other digital content associated with a meeting that has occurred.